1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to eyeglasses and has particular reference to a pair of spectacles peculiarly designed for use in conjunction with the sport of tennis.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art:
In pursuance of the sport of tennis, whether indoors or out, there is commonly the need or desire for the protection and/or visual assistance which can be afforded by sports eyeglasses. All too often, however, eyeglass protection is avoided because of the uncomfortableness or ungainliness of conventional sports glasses or ordinary street wear spectacles are relied upon when ophthalmic correction is an absolute necessity.
While sports glasses and goggles are available in various shapes, sizes and types, e.g. for skiers, baseball and football players, racing drivers and others, their usual ungainliness in size, weight and/or various restrictivenesses of design to accommodate for the particular sport have been responsible for the hitherto large scale turning away from sports eyeglass protection by tennis players.
Tennis playing, in requiring exceptional alertness and consequently minimal distraction from weighty and insecure or otherwise ill-fitting spectacles has been in need of securely mountable lightweight spectacles offering minimal obstruction of peripheral vision and/or blurring of forward vision by perspiration smearing of their lenses. The latter results primarily from conventional frame front contact with the brow and/or other portions of the face and the former from ungainly lens supporting frame structures. Both are avoided by the present invention.
Accordingly, a principal object of the invention is to provide lightweight, comfortable and securely fittable spectacles which overcome the aforesaid and related drawbacks of prior art sports glasses and wherewith tennis players may enjoy with comfort the advantages of visual assistance and protection obtainable with sports eyeglasses.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as this specification progresses.